The Kids
by a.b.s. kik ass
Summary: This is about Ryan and marissa, Seth and summers kids. and about when a new kid comes to school everyone feels threatened and the trials and tribulations of high school
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue-**

_Ezekiel Sandford –_

"Ryan! You better get your ass in here right now! I'm not delivering this baby by myself!"

_2 hours later:_

"Awww! He's so precious! Ry, he looks just like you. Wait, how are we gonna name him after Seth? I'm sorry, but I just don't want to name my kid after one of the biggest nerds I've ever known. Not that I don't love the dork, or anything."

"Well, what about Ezekiel?"

"I said I didn't want our kid to sound like a nerd!"

"Marissa, we've got to name him after Seth. I kinda promised, just like Summer promised you."

"Well, that's different. Summer's my best friend!"

"And Seth is mine."

"Well, we could call him Ezzie. That's, like, original, right?"

"That's the spirit."

_Cooper Kanobi-_

"Seth, if you don't get in here, you aren't gonna live to see your child grow up!"

_3 hours later:_

"Oh, Seth! He's absolutely adorable!"

"Yea, that's my little guy."

"Omg! How are we gonna name him after Coop!"

"Well, we could…"

"How do you name a boy Marissa? That will just get him teased like you always were! I want him to grow up like me! Popular and gorgeous!"

"Honey! We could name him Cooper!"

"Omg! That's perfect!"

**2 years later-**

_Brittany Anne- _

"God! I'm never putting myself through this kind of pain ever again! Holy FUCK!"

_2 and a half hours later:_

"She's a vision of beauty. Just like her mother."

"Yea, she's my little angel."

"What should we name her?"

"How about Brittany?"

"Where did you get that? I like it."

_Alyssa Rae-_

"After this, I am so done! God damn it, RYAN! Where are you?"

_2 hours later:_

"She's the most beautiful blonde baby girl the world has ever seen, Coop."

"Damn right she is." Summer and Marissa share a laugh.

"Just think! We can go shopping for baby clothes together!"

"I can't wait! Everything has got to be pink and yellow!"

"But of course! What name did you and Ryan decide on?"

"Alyssa.'

"Perfect."


	2. chapter1

_Cooper:_

God that new kid thinks he's the fucking king just because he's got great hair and a perfect set of teeth. What a stupid bastard. It doesn't help that he's the captain of the fucking water polo team. God I hate that prick! He's here one day and the whole school bows down. I wanna wipe that dumbass smile off his face with my fist. I wish that Kelly would stop looking at him like he's a fucking movie star! For that matter, I wish all the girls would stop looking at him like that! He's such a fucking bitch! I hate him! What kind of name is Stacey anyway? That's like a total chick name! And even with a name like that, he still gets everything! What a stupid bastard!

"Kelly, stop looking at him like that."

"Sorry Coop, but I'm not the only one who looks at the opposite sex like this. I saw you staring at Lindsey Lohan in Mean Girls. So shut the fuck up."

'Hey! You've got to remember who's responsible for me going! Who threatened to break up with me if I wouldn't sit through a fucking 2 hour chick flick? Huh? Yea, so _you_ shut the fuck up." Then he smiled and pulled her close. "and besides, I have no chance with Lindsey Lohan, so you've got nothing to worry about hun."

Kelly kissed him. "You are sooo incredibly sweet and...STUPID! Oh Coop you know I'm joking. Gotta get to class. I love you."

"Yea right. You so don't."

"Whatever." She kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Ah, the things I put up with." Then Cooper ran off in the opposite direction, almost making it to Bio on time.

_Ezekiel:_

Who does he think he is walking in here looking all "omg, im hot I look all like anekien skywalker and all the girls like me and wanna do me" Seriously, Then Cooper is all I hate everybody(more than usual at least) Then he's all uptight about Kelly. He's lucky I don't even have a girlfriend and my middle name is Sandford I so would kill for the middle name Kanobi . He's my idol (obi won, not cooper he has a negative attitude) It's almost like im a jedi knight and he's in the dark side. My dad is soo not cool he's all like "I don't like star wars" ii think of him as a really bad jedi master Now my Uncle he's like my Obi Won Kanobi. Seth is like the coolest jedi ever. Im in English class right now . My teacher just came up to me:

" Mr. Atwood, would you please stop putting Star Wars references in your English papers? "

"Hey Star Wars kicks a…booty"

"This Paper was supposed to be about the Civil War"

"Civil WAR, Star WARS. Only real difference is star wars was a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away and the Civil War was a few years ago and way boring. And then there's the whole gun and light saber thing going on. AND the "DARK SIDE" is just like the SOUTH! Hello! How can you not see the connections?"

"I read that in your paper and I want you to redo the paper by tomorrow other wise you get a F and I don't want to hear one word about star wars and the dark side of any force"

"ahh" what kind of teacher is this! OMG! What would George Lucas think! He would be soooo devastated. If he thinks he's gonna get a hold of my original, mint-condition star wars movie locker poster, he's got another thing coming! That would be almost as bad as when Alyssa took my mint-condition obi won kanobi action figure out of my room when she was three! I swear I almost killed her. I need to ease this pain. I'm gonna go see star wars: episode three for the twentieth time.

I'm goin for a record.

_Alyssa:_

God geometry is the most fucking boring subject ever! And we still have like twenty eight minutes left. UGH! I'm totally texting Brittany…

A: Holy shit that new junior guy is such a sexy bitch!

B: I KNOW! Omg I would totally say yes if he asked me out!

A: TOTALLY! I wonder what he wears: boxers or briefs?

B: we should find out…

A: are you thinking what I'm thinking )

B: absolutely!

A: boys' locker room run after school?

B: what time and where should we meet?

A: my locker right after eighth period…that ok?

B: most definitely!

I really need to pound it into Ezzie's head that when we are at school, he is so NOT supposed to talk to me. Right before this period, he came up to me right as the new guy Stacey was walking by on his way to fourth hour and he was all like "hey! What are we doing after school today?" and I was all like "Ezzie, what the hell are you talking about?" and he was all like "what are we doing this afternoon?" and I'm all like "would you like go away!" and then right as Stacey walked by I said, loud enough for Stacey to hear, "me and Brittany are meeting chase, David and Carla at the movies this afternoon so I'm kinda like way busy" and then I know I saw Stacey checking me out so I flashed him my sexiest smile and guess what? He totally smiled back! Then Ezzie turned around and saw me smiling at Stacey and he was all like "lyss, why are you like drooling over that guy?" and I was so pissed that I just said "I'm not drooling! And I have to get to geometry so why don't you just go fuck a tree!" then I added "and star wars sucks dick!" and he was so offended that he just stomped off in a huff. Why is he such a nerdbag! I wish I had a brother like cooper. Brittany is so lucky her brother isn't a total loser.

_Brittany:_

My brother is such a loser. I am just waiting for the day that he recites the inscription above the doors to hell. He is freaking out about how I think that Stacey is the hottest guy who walked onto the Earth. And don't even get me started with Ezzie and dad, all they ever talk about is Stars Wars and obi won what's his face. I really don't see what cooper is freaking out about Kelly. So she thinks Stacey is hott. CRY ME A RIVER! He should be talking. I saw how he stared at Lindsay Lohan in Mean Girls. I mean I think cooper has said like five words to me today which were "Brittany stop hogging the bathroom." WOW talk about great communication skills. OMG Stacey is walking toward me.

Stacey: "Hey"

Me: "Hey"

"What are you doing after school "

"Im busy today with my friend. But tomorrow im free."

"Ok. We can hang out or something then right?"

"Yah"

"Bye"

"See ya" Stacey walked away and oh great Cooper is walking over now.

"What do you want Cooper?"

"Why were you to him? What did he say?"

"Why are you a freak? We are hanging tomorrow. Why do you care?"

"I just don't like him Ok?"

"You don't like anyone, Cooper. I have to go meet Alyssa. Bye."


End file.
